Broken Smile
by Skittles Pie
Summary: SanLu-When Luffy and his crew meet up with Ace at Khunku Island, the island of the Unforgettable... Will what happens to the Straw hat Captain be for better or for worse? WARNING: Rape and kidnapping, Yaoi, lemons to come, SanLu main and LucLu minor
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first time writing on FanFiction... But I read people's fan fictions like crazy. Please don't flame, I write because I love to, and I want to be able to convey this through FanFiction... So read and enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, no matter how much I beg Oda-Sensei**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Khunku Island<span>

"Nami-Swan, Robin-Chwan, my sweet flowers, would you like seconds?" Sanji asked the two with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh, oh, Sanji, I want some too!" Luffy exclaimed holding out his plate.

"Keep your grubby mouth shut, you'll get some soon enough!" Sanji growled.

"But, Sanji-" Luffy started with a whine.

"Will you wait your damn turn, ladies first!" Sanji interrupted.

"Fine, then." Luffy grumbled.

"For the last time Luffy I- wait, did you just relent?" Sanji asked with a confused face.

"Yeah, why?" Luffy shrugged.

Sanji's cigarette almost dropped out of his mouth, Nami looked at him quizzically, Robin smiled her mysterious smile, Chopper looked at awe, Usopp looked as if he was going to save this for a lie in the future, Franky gave a "super", and Zoro looked at Luffy with a shake of his head and a sigh.

"You _never_ wait for seconds." Sanji said dumbly, as if the one sentence would change everything. Luffy just grinned and laughed his laugh.

"Mah, Sanji, how much longer until you serve the ladies seconds anyway, I'm starting to get impatient." Luffy pouted.

"Yeah, now I guess." He answered serving the ladies.

He went and served Luffy, who gave a whoop and swallowed the whole thing, and then served the others.

…

"Hey, Nami, how much longer till we get to the next island?" Luffy asked, shifting his position on the figurehead to look at said navigator.

"Just a little longer, keep your hat on, Luffy." Nami sighed.

"Huh, but my hat is on, why would I want to take it off?" Luffy asked with genuine curiosity and innocence.

Nami face-palmed, "It's a figure of speech, Luffy."

"Oh, thanks Nami." Luffy grinned and turned back to face the ocean.

'_D-Did he just thank me?_' Nami thought, shocked.

Robin, who was reading a book, looked up with a smile. Usopp, who was telling Chopper a story, paused and looked at Luffy before going back to the story. Sanji, who'd come out to give Robin and Nami some drinks, almost dropped the drinks but caught them before they spilled. Franky looked at Luffy before grinning and putting a cola in his stomach compartment before returning to his fixing of the broken kitchen door which had been broken after Zoro had been kicked there by Sanji. And Zoro didn't notice since he was sleeping.

Spotting a dot in the horizon Luffy grinned, "I see it! I see it! Khunku Island!"

"How do you know the name of the island, Luffy?" Nami asked.

Luffy grinned, tilting his hat over his eyes he said, "Ace and I try to get some kind of mail to each other once a month, his fire birds are locked onto his and my signatures, so when he sends one of his birds with a letter I write one for the bird to take back to him. In the last letter he said that he'd heard what'd happened with Grandpa," Luffy shuddered, "And told me where he was headed, I did the same and he told me that we were heading towards the island of the Unforgettable, Khunku Island. So we decided that we would meet there." He explained.

"Oh, did he tell you why the island is the island of the Unforgettable, Captain-san?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, everyone who goes there will go through something that they will never forget, whether for better or for worse." Luffy said.

"Ah, I see, thank you, Captain-san." Robin said before going back to her book.

…

"Luffy!" Ace said with a grin as he spotted his younger brother.

"Ace! I missed you!" Luffy shouted before tackling the other devil fruit-user with a hug.

"Me too, me too." Ace smiled.

"Come on, you have to meet the new nakama I've got!" Luffy laughed as he dragged Ace towards the _Thousand Sunny_.

'_You've gotten more mature, Luffy, even if it's by a nanobit, you've still grown._' Ace thought with pride.

Before the protective older brother knew it he was on the deck of the _Thousand Sunny_.

"You've got a new ship I see." He observed.

"Yeah, I really like it, even though I miss _Going Merry_ sometimes." Luffy smiled with warmth, spotting the two people he was looking for he grinned, "Hey, Robin, Franky, come meet my older brother, Ace!"

"Sure thing, brotha." Franky did a pose before coming over. Robin just smiled and walked over.

"This is Franky, our shipwright." Luffy grinned.

"It's nice that I finally get to meet you, brotha." Franky did another pose before offering his hand to Ace to shake.

"Same here, Franky." Ace sweat dropped.

"And this is Robin, our archaeologist." Luffy said.

"Nice to meet you, Ace-san." She and Ace shook hands, Ace immediately felt a spark at the moment their hands touched.

"Same here, Robin-san, same here." He smiled, he wanted to get to know Robin better, maybe after he caught Blackbeard.

"Hey, Luffy, it's your turn to get the groceries!" Nami called.

"But Ace just got here." Luffy whined.

"It's all right, I'll just go around town and look for some info on Blackbeard and then we can meet back at the ship." Ace said, shaking his head at Luffy who was now running around the deck like a madman.

"Okay, I'll see you back here then, right?" Luffy grinned.

Ace immediately felt a cold dread in his stomach, as if this might be the last time he would be seeing Luffy's smile.

"Yeah, Luffy, I'll see you back here." Ace said, almost trying to convince himself.

"Great then-" Luffy yelped as a shopping list was thrown at his head.

"If you want to spend some quality time with Ace then hurry up and get the things on the list, the faster you get it done, the faster you can get back here." Nami said.

"I get it." Luffy said, picking up the list he rocketed off of the ship.

Ace sweat dropped, "Always the flashy entrance and exit, huh?" He asked.

"The weirder thing is that he does it unknowingly too." Nami sighed.

"I'd better get going, see if I can get some info on Blackbeard." Ace said before jumping over the railing onto the dock.

…

"Finally, I finished. I got everything on the list, now, to get back to the ship." Luffy said, shifting the bags in his arms so he could see the path better he kept walking and stopped when he saw two paths. "Which way?" As Luffy tried to remember which way he came he didn't notice the person who'd been watching him the whole time come up behind him.

"It's been awhile, Straw hat." The person said with an almost emotionless tone.

"What the- mmph!" Luffy started when a cloth covered his mouth, his eyes immediately felt heavy, what was that sickly sweet scent? Dropping his bags he fell, unconscious, into the person's arms.

"Revenge will surely be sweet, Straw hat." The person said before picking up Luffy bridal style and disappearing into the shadows leaving only the groceries as evidence of what'd happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I can't believe that that was the first chapter... Anyways I hoped you liked it! My goal for this fic is to have at least 3 reviews by the time I'm done with it! So Review, Review, Review! Have a AWESOMESAUCE day!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where the heck is Luffy?

Luffy peeked an eye open very slowly, wanting to know where the heck he was, but also not wanting to know where the heck he was. He noticed, with great irritation, that his hands were bound above his head with seastone handcuffs. He felt weak, but no helplessness… yet. He took a look around and saw that he was in a dimly lit room, only the light from a lamp on the desk beside the wall next to him was the only light he had, and he couldn't see a door or a window. If there were any, then the lamplight didn't reach them.

So, how the heck was he going to get out of this one?

"I see your awake, Straw hat." A voice said out of the shadows, the lamplight only illuminated the body of the person except for the neck up.

Luffy felt something form in his stomach that he'd never felt before, dread and apprehension.

"Who are you, and what the hell do you want with me?" Luffy asked, saving himself the trouble of acting simple-minded and oblivious, he knew the person would see right through it.

"Ah, I see you want to get right to the point, Straw hat. Very well, but I can assure you this, I will get my revenge… that and some of your blood, I feel hungry today…" The person stepped forward, out of the shadows; it revealed a smirking face that Luffy thought he'd left behind.

"You!"

…

"This search is going horribly!" Ace groaned, he'd asked around town, and this bar had the same amount of information on Blackbeard as did the rest of the town did: None. "I should probably head back to ship." He frowned but then smiled when he remembered that he would get to spend a little bit of time with Luffy.

Right as he was about go through the doors of the bar, he heard a raspy voice, "Young man, I heard that you were looking for someone?"

He spun around; there was a kind-looking elderly woman who was sitting in a booth a few feet away, he relaxed slightly.

"Yes, I was." He answered, going over to her, asking permission to sit with his eyes, she nodded, and he sat.

"I own this bar, and I was checking up on it when I saw a strange group of young people come in, so I went into the back room and listened in on their conversation through a secret pipe system." Ace sweat dropped at this, "I'm a bit… advanced in my age, so I couldn't hear quite as clearly as I could have if I was younger. They were speaking of revenge, rape, and a Straw hat."

"Well, thanks for telling me, and- wait, what were the last two?" Ace stopped in the middle of his getting up.

The old lady smirked, "I think you heard me the first time, boy. Now, if you know the person they're after, I'd take good care of them, that group looked dangerous and skilled." She advised.

"Thanks, for real this time… uh, what's your name, miss?" Ace asked.

"Hana." She replied.

"Thanks, Miss Hana." Ace said as he left. He decided that he would keep a close eye on Luffy for as long as he could... And to make a mental list of people to kill if they even looked at Luffy in a sexual or flirtatious way, girl or _boy_, they would go down.

As Ace left the bar he decided to use the market path to the ship, it may be the long way to get to port, but it wouldn't hurt to check, right?

Ace was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the dropped bag of produce and proteins in front of him and tripped on them, in thus falling flat on his face.

"Ow, the heck?" He muttered, looking to see what he'd tripped over his eyes widened. Crawling over he saw a slightly crumpled piece of paper, Ace felt panic and apprehension, snatching the piece of paper he ran towards port.

…

"And remember; do _not_ try to come into the girls' cabin, even if it's to bring drinks or snacks." Nami said to Sanji, who was cradling a sore bump on his head.

He nodded like a soldier to a sergeant, "Yes, Nami-Swan, I swear on my-" He started with a hand over his heart.

"Nami-san!" Ace ran towards them, ignoring Sanji's protests and stood in front of Nami, "Is this the shopping list you gave my little brother?" He asked, even though his voice was calm, the worry and panic was shining in the depths of his irises.

Nami was startled, "Y-Yes, why, what's the matter? Is Luffy okay?" She asked.

As if a silent call was made, the rest of crew looked from their places on the deck towards Ace.

"I found grocery bags with the things in them all over the street, and this list next to the bags. And with what Miss Hana told me, I think I know what's happened to Luffy." Ace said.

"What do you think has happened to Captain-san, Ace-san?" Robin asked, somewhere deep in her blue eyes Ace could see worry and he could tell that Robin had probably figured it out.

"Miss Hana, an elder who owns the bar, told me that she overheard a group of strange guys and a girl talking about revenge, rape, and a Straw hat." Everyone's eyes widened at that, "She didn't hear everything, because of her… advanced age." Ace stopped, unconsciously making everything freeze in anticipation of his next words, "I think Luffy's been kidnapped by some vengeful people and they're gonna rape and probably torture him."

Sanji's eyes widened and his cigarette fell to the ground, "Oh shit."

Zoro's eyes widened then narrowed in fury, "When I find those bastards…"

Chopper's mouth was hanging open, all of his thoughts on getting medicine for Luffy if he was injured when the others found him.

Franky started crying and saying how un-super this was, when Zoro told him to stop crying Franky replied with a, "I'm not crying, idiot!"

Usopp was looking as if he'd been hit by a cannonball, '_I never got to truly apologize for Water Seven and Enies Lobby._'

Robin looked like she'd been slapped, and she looked away.

Nami's eyes were wide; she put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming and breaking down right there.

As for Ace, his bangs and hat hid his face, but his fists were clenched and he was trembling in fury and anger. Both at himself and the people who took him.

He should've gone with Luffy for grocery shopping.

He would've if he thought he wouldn't be able to get any information on Blackbeard.

He could've if he'd thought about it, a pirate with a 100,000,000 belli bounty on his head exposing himself without even thinking it through.

But the shuda, wuda, cuda's aren't doing him or Luffy any good.

Luffy… God knows what was happening to him now. We have to find him as soon as possible, Ace thought.

"We should split up and look for him." He counted the number of people there, "Please split into these groups: Nami-san with Robin-san, Sanji-san and Usopp-san, Franky-san with Chopper-san, and would Zoro-san please come with me?" Ace asked, Zoro nodded. "All right, everyone. Please try to search in an area that has not been taken by another search pair, here are some den den mushi, please call if you find anything." Ace gave out the den den mushi, "Good luck, and I hope we can find Luffy before anything bad happens to him." With that he and Zoro jumped over the railing and headed towards the place where the spilled groceries were.

Everyone looked at their search partners and nodded then went their separate ways.

…

"I thought that you were supposed to be-" Luffy started.

"Yeah, I know, Straw hat." The person grinned ferociously, "Why don't we skip the talking, and get to the part where I splatter your blood everywhere and torture you…"

Luffy's eyes didn't widen, but they did the opposite, they narrowed.

"Try it, you bastard!" He challenged.

"My pleasure, I can't wait to break you. I think the thing I have saved for last will really break you, Straw hat." The person leaned in close, putting their lips right next to Luffy's ear, "I. Can't. Wait."

"B-Bastard." Luffy said breathlessly, those words sent a shiver of actual fear down his spine and… a strong urge to get the heck out of the place.

The lamplight flickered, making it look like the person's face had been highlighted by golden lightning.

"And don't try to keep your screams to yourself, I want to hear them, if you do keep your screams to yourself…"

"Just let me g-go, Lucci!"

The leopard man just grinned his bloodthirsty grin, usually a rare occurrence, but now an endless torture for the Straw hat captain.

"Nah, I'm good."

…

'_Luffy, where the heck are you?_' Was the shared thought between the Straw hat crew and their captain's older brother.

…

"Do you think Lucci's gonna let him live after this?" Kaku asked Jabra.

"Yeah, but knowing Lucci, he's gonna leave the kid half-dead, when the kid's found by his crew… He's gonna have a hard time getting over all of this." Jabra replied, feeling nauseous at the thought of what was gonna happen to Luffy.

"Do you think this is the right way for him to get revenge?" Kaku asked suddenly, Jabra looked at him, then looked towards a door. He didn't give Kaku an answer, he didn't need to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, sorry for the late-ish update! And the lack of AN's last time. And thank you for all of your reviews! They're greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, now go leave me alone so I can go and cry in the crying corner!**

* * *

><p>"Franky, what are we gonna do if when we find Luffy and he's badly injured? What if, what if my medical skills aren't good enough? What if-" Chopper started fearfully, letting the worry and fear for his kidnapped captain go to his head.<p>

"Don't think like that!" Franky barked, seeing Chopper flinch he chose his next words carefully, "Listen, Choppa-Bro, Luffy-Bro has one of the most powerful wills I've ever seen. And don't you remember how beat up he was after his fight with Lucci? That was only a little while ago and he's already all better, because of his will, and _your_ SUPER medical skills helped by a lot!"

"You bastard, I don't need your reassurance or praise!" Chopper said blushing and smiling, twirling toe and moving side-to-side bashfully.

Franky sweatdropped, but then grinned and lifted up his sunglasses, "Ain't no one gonna break Luffy-Bro, mentally or physically! You got that Choppa-Bro?"

"Yeah! Let's find him as soon as possible!" Chopper said determinedly, and with that the search pair walked continued through the island's well-known Forest of Life-Change.

…

"We've been at this for hours, how much longer do you think this'll take?" Usopp asked Sanji, trying not to show how worried he was.

Sanji looked back at him, then closed his eyes, and blew out some smoke, "As long as it takes, we will find that rubber moron. Che, making us all worry like this, especially my sweet Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan typical."

Usopp wanted to point out that it was the people who'd kidnapped Luffy's fault, not Luffy himself. But he realized that Sanji was trying to hide his own worry and fear.

"Hey Sanji, do you know that I, the great Captain Usopp, had once been kidnapped?" Usopp asked, his face dark.

Sanji, who hadn't seen this change, growled, "Usopp this is no time for your lies."

"I'm not lying!" Usopp yelled, Sanji looked surprised.

"It was when I was 2-years old, I don't even remember it now." Usopp started, with a shaky smile on his lips, "A pirate who'd been bitter about my father beating him came and snatched me out of the house at night," Usopp lifted up his hands, "I got these from when he tried to cut off my hands," When Sanji squinted he could see the thin scars, "But my dad came and killed the man before he could, that day, he left. He left the village, he left my mother… he left me. And he left… to protect us." Usopp was quaking now.

"Usopp…" Sanji said, not knowing this side of Usopp, he didn't know what to do.

"I-I'm fine. Right now, Luffy's me and we have to be my dad, we have to rescue him." Usopp said, furiously wiping his eyes.

Sanji looked towards the sea, as they were supposed to be searching the docks, "Yeah, let's go, Usopp." He said grabbing Usopp by the nose and dragging him to a different part of the docks.

…

"Navigator-San, is something troubling you?" Robin asked, trying to keep her poker-face in check so it wouldn't show her anxiety and worry.

"N-No, I'm f-fine. L-Let's just continue searching R-Robin." Nami replied, trying to give her a smile, but it just looked like Nami had a squiggly line where her lips were supposed to be, "What a-about you?"

Robin decided to use a tactic that she saw recalled Luffy telling her about, telling your feelings to get the other to tell theirs, Luffy had said that Ace had used that on him many times.

"I feel anxious, worried, and afraid." Was the simple sentence that carried much more weight than it should have.

Nami looked startled, then she let a tear slip out of her eye, "T-Thank you, Robin."

With that they continued to search the town square and its shops.

…

"There weren't any clues by the grocery spill, and we've asked all of the venders and they haven't had a clue." Ace said calmly, willing himself to not show frustration.

Zoro was trying to do the same thing, and it was working… so far.

Then he noticed a vender they hadn't asked yet, her area had all sorts of glittering and shining products, along with a wide assortment of meats.

Zoro almost sweatdropped, that would be the first place Luffy would go to when shopping.

"Hey Ace, let's go ask her, she'll probably have a clue." He said.

Ace's eyes saw the vender and he nodded, they walked over, "Hello miss, I was wondering if you've by chance seen a 17-year old boy with black hair and eyes with a scar under his left eye, he's about this tall?" Ace made a height gesture.

"I did, he was very enthusiastic about buying 50 pounds of meat." She giggled, "And he saw some things that he'd wanted to buy for his crew and his older brother, is what he said." Zoro and Ace's eyes widened, "He said something about an anniversary of him setting out to sea being today, and he wanted to thank them." Her smile looked admiring and respectful, then it faded, "I saw a handsome man carrying him somewhere, but before I could get a closer look, they disappeared."

"Which way were they going?" Ace and Zoro asked at the same time.

"Towards the Forest of Life-Change." As Zoro and Ace turned to leave she asked, "Are you his friends, or are his foes?"

"I'm his older brother." Ace answered.

"And I'm his first mate." Zoro said.

Both of their expressions dark they headed towards the forest.

Ace took out his den den mushi, "This is Ace and Zoro, everyone report to the Forest of Life-Change please, we believe that we've found where Luffy is."

"Super!" Came from Franky-Chopper.

"Got it." Came from Sanji-Usopp.

"We're on our way!" Came from Robin-Nami.

"That won't be necessary, just come to the docks. Your captain's there." A voice said from the den den mushi.

"Who are you?" Ace asked.

"Enemies before, but we would like to return your captain. Truce?"

"… Truce." Ace responded.

"We're at the docks."

"We'll meet you there." After a moment, "Did you all hear that?" There was a unanimous yes. "Good, let's go to the docks."

…

Luffy tried to open his eyes, but they were like 10-ton weights. His mouth was dry, and as he recalled what happened, he felt himself dry-heave.

"Luffy! Guys, he's awake!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, have an AWESOMESAUCE day! And don't forget to REVIEW!<strong>

**Serena loves you,**

**SerenalovesAngst**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guess what I'm naming the solar cooker we have to make in science class... SanLu Rox! Lol, sorry just RR!**

* * *

><p><span>We're Here<span>

"Luffy! Guys, he's awake!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Luffy, how are you feeling?" Ace asked.

"You owe me 50 thousand belli for making me worry, idiot!" Nami yelled.

"Glad to see you're awake, Captain-san." Robin smiled.

"Luffy-Bro, you had me worried! Not super, bro." Franky said making a pose.

"Oi, how ya feelin'?" Zoro asked.

"Do you want me to make you some soup?" Sanji asked.

Luffy decided to answer all of their questions at the same time, "Like shit, I do not owe you, thanks, sorry, like shit, and HELL YEAH! Make sure to put extra meat!" Everyone was mentally relieved that Luffy's experience hadn't made him… change. "Now, I'm going up to the crow's nest for a little while. I'll keep watch for the night." Everyone's jaws dropped in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done to Luffy!" Chopper asked, shaking Luffy.

"I'm me! Now quit it before I ask Sanji to put you in the soup!" Luffy groaned, "Usopp, use your time-freezing powers that you told me about on your quest to find a bomb to freeze Chopper!"

Everyone sweatdropped, minus Chopper and Luffy, that was Luffy alright.

"Luffy, it really is you!" Chopper said, "But I'm not letting you go up to the crow's nest, you're too injured!"

"I'll be fine, just let me go!" Luffy grinned.

"No, you need bed rest, so bed rest is what you'll get!" Chopper shook his head.

"Mah, Chopper, I really wanted to go up into the crow's nest." Luffy pouted.

"Too bad." Chopper said, Luffy yawned. Chopper turned around, "Everyone, let's let Luffy get some sleep. Clear out."

When everyone was out of the room and Chopper was about to close the door he heard Luffy say, "Chopper…"

"What?"

"You're the best doctor I could've asked for, thanks for being my nakama."

"Luffy…" Chopper said softly, for once not trying to hide his emotions and failing. He closed the door not knowing what else to say.

It was then that the tears started flowing, "I'm so sorry, everyone…"

...

'_We're so sorry, Luffy!_' Tears were streaming down everyone's faces.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry for not being able to update for a bit, I'm going to India for the summer and I don't have that much time to write, and I have a little bitof writers block. But I just want to let you know the relationships the crew members are going to have with Luffy.

Zoro=Older Brother, Awkward Father

Nami=Older Sister

Usopp=Same Age Brother, Best Friend

Sanji=Love Interest, Boyfriend/Lover

Chopper=Little Brother

Robin=Older Sister, Mother

Franky=Weird Uncle


	6. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**But since I'm back from India and recovered from my jet-lack, 103-fever, and bladder infection, which took two weeks (for getting through it and recovery)!**

**I'm so happy to be updating this! Thanks for all of the positive reviews too!**

**And I apologize for no Brooke, I love the skeleton as well but... I've been reading the manga and stopped somewhere in Enies Lobby, and I watched the anime up to where Luffy's in Amazon Lily, Boa is gonna meet Luffy in the next episode I think.**

**And don't worry, there will be flashbacks of Lucci torturing our poor little Luffy.**

**BTW, for all of the MIPNP and TSTB followers I'm sorry to say, those are going to be on hiatus. I'm not sure about KEC:TDLC, but let's hope!**

**Without further adieu,**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>**

Luffy sat up as he saw Sanji coming in with a giant, steaming pot and Ace by his side with a small in-bed-table-thing (AN: don't know what they're called, lol) and a big bowl and spoon.

"Hey, Captain, I made that soup, luckily your big brother's here to help. I can't ask Nami-san or Robin-chan to help, Chopper's too little, Franky's too weird, no way in HELL am I asking the shitty swordsman, and Usopp's too weak." Sanji explained.

Luffy gave a small laugh, a very big difference then from his usual guffaw or weird, "shi-shi-shi-shi-shi".

Ace and Sanji looked at each other before turning to Luffy.

"So, how you feeling, little bro?" Ace asked.

Luffy made a small noise of negativity, "I'm fine and stop asking that! I know that you guys are worried and all, but– mmph!" Sanji had poured some soup into the bowl, taken a spoonful, making sure to get a giant chunk of chicken into the spoon, blown on it to cool it down, and then had put it in Luffy's mouth, who had surprisingly not choked.

"You need to eat, so shut it for a little bit. And I don't trust you to eat it yourself so I'm feed you. No arguments will be accepted." Sanji said.

Ace was torn between smiling and killing the blonde cook on the spot.

"What happened anyways? I mean, how did you guys… get me back?" Luffy asked as Sanji prepared another spoonful.

Sanji's eyes flashed and he looked at Ace, he nodded back.

"I had found no information at all on Blackbeard and was about to leave the last bar when the elderly owner, Miss Hana, spoke with me. She told me that she'd heard some people and a girl talking about revenge, rape, and a Strawhat."

Luffy's eyes flashed dully and he opened his mouth so Sanji could give him some soup.

Ace continued, "So I decided to take the market path back, just to be safe." Luffy tried to smile at him, but it looked so heartbreakingly… broken. Just like the grin he'd given Chopper only hours ago.

Ace did his best not to lose face, "At the fork in the road I found groceries all over the place, considering the fact that I…" Not wanting relinquish the information that he, the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates (AN: not sure if the title was entirely correct :P) Firefist Portgas D. Ace, had tripped on a fallen piece of some kind of meat (considering the fact _Luffy_ had gotten the groceries) instead coughed awkwardly, "Yes, and I saw the shopping list that Nami-san gave you. I went back to the ship and asked Nami-san to confirm it, she did. We all concluded you'd been kidnapped and were being… so then we split into search groups. After talking to a vendor we found that you were probably being kept somewhere in the Forest of Life-Change, then we told the others to meet there when we heard unfamiliar voices saying that you were at the docks with them. We made a truce with them and…"

_Sanji and Usopp were the first ones there, they saw Kaku and Jyabura._

"_Damn Kalifa! We might not've been able to bring Strawhat here with her constant pestering, I should kill that woman! Fukuro too! He'll probably tell Lucci what we did by the time we're back." They heard Jyabura growl._

"_Well, Kumadori was helpful, for some reason. And Blueno's dead, and Spandam's in the same state. I suppose we're lucky." Kaku responded._

"_Oi! You shitty bastards, give us Luffy!" Sanji growled, Usopp unusually solemn by his side._

_Kaku and Jyabura turned, "Good, 'bout time you're here. We could get killed for this, you know, at least be a little more pleasant." Jyabura grumbled._

_Sanji's teeth grinded his cigarette even more, "Then why? Why are you helping us? Why are you doing this?" Usopp asked._

_Kaku answered, "We had ideas of what Lucci was going to do, but when he commenced them on your captain… the outcome, this wolf and I knew, was not going to be one of any kind of justice. Please, take your captain, he's in bad condition. There was no time to help him other than bring him here, I'm afraid the next time we meet it will be as enemies." Kaku nodded to them then looked at Jyabura and the two took off._

_Sanji and Usopp immediately rushed to Luffy's side, he looked so pale and cold he was basically marble. His breathing was ragged, and irregular. There was so much blood on him, dried and fresh, all he was in was a few covers that were becoming blood-soaked._

"_Luffy…" Usopp whimpered, tears running down his cheeks._

"_Usopp, tell the others." Sanji said softly, he extended his hand to touch Luffy's cheek and he shivered at the coldness. Then he brushed away some of the bangs in Luffy's face, Luffy made a small noise at the action. Blindly and unconsciously seeking more of the warmth of Sanji's hand._

"_G–Guys, we found Luffy! He's n–not in good condition, Chopper, he needs your medical attention! K–Kaku and Jyabura were the ones who gave him back, I–I think Lucci was the one who… But anyways, hurry!" Usopp said into the den-den mushi._

"_Give us another minute and we'll be there!" Came from Ace-Zoro._

"_I'm coming, Usopp! Only a few minutes!" From Chopper-Franky._

"_Thank God you guys got him! We'll be there in five minutes, but we'll try to get there faster!" Was the relieved statement from Nami-Robin._

"_Damnit, Luffy." Sanji cursed for some reason, he leaned down and whispered something in Luffy's ear then pulled back up and took a long drag of his cigarette._

Ace finished, "And then we brought you to the ship and Chopper immediately started his check-up and then did whatever had been necessary. After three days, you finally woke up." He finished. Luffy nodded.

"_You made me worried, but when don't you? You make me hurt seeing you charge into battle, you know, even if I know you're strong. And you know why? Luffy, you make me hurt and worry because I love you…_" Luffy swore he heard Sanji whisper in his ear.

"Eh, Sanji? Did you say something?" Luffy asked the blonde cook.

Sanji looked at him in confusion, "No, I didn't." Then he poured Luffy some more soup because the bowl was finished. But instead of starting to feed Luffy he gave the bowl, almost reluctantly, to Ace. "You two should talk, make sure he eats, I don't want him to suffer from lack of nutrition. And, Luffy, listen to what people tell you, and choose to make an answer or not. But remember that silence or not, either one has an imprint it'll leave." Was all he said before taking a drag of his cigarette and then he grinned before leaving, "And we need you just as much as you need us, Captain. Don't ever forget that."

Ace smiled at Sanji's words, and Luffy's heart felt somewhat lighter and connected. Not so much as broken and disjointed as before.

"Is it weird that Sanji can make me feel like I'd give up all the meat in the world just to see his smile?" Luffy asked Ace, a hint of a fearful, yet eagerly apprehensive, whisper in his voice.

Ace looked a little surprised, then sighed, "It's called love, Luffy. Though this is a little different from the kind you may feel for your other nakama and me." He said, happy Luffy had a person to love that would help overcome this whole… ordeal, but also a little hot-headedly protective for Luffy. He decided, he would stay until he made Luffy and Sanji fall in love. Surely, if he does this, then Luffy will be able to move on and Ace wouldn't have to worry more than usual.

Little did he know, this was gonna be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the poor ending, although if you like then that's great!<strong>

**Have an AWESOMESAUCE day!**

**Serena-loves-Angst**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm sorry for taking forever to update! Please forgive me, and I apologize for the terribly short chapter as well!**

**Without further adieu,**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Recovery Start!<span>

A knock sounded on the door, "Luffy? It's me, Nami, Robin's here too." Nami called through the door.

Luffy, who had been lying half-awake, sat up. "Come in!" He said.

Nami and Robin walked in, each sat on a side of Luffy's bed.

Nami glanced uncertainly at Robin, who only looked back with an unreadable poker-face, she looked at Luffy. Nami looked at Luffy too, resolve forming in her eyes.

"What is it?" Luffy asked, knowing that this was going to involve a serious confession/conversation.

"I–I was," Nami fidgeted a little, "r–raped before too." She said softly, eyes filled with pain. "It was Arlong." She said quietly.

"When all by yourself with nothing but your body and clothes, you have to learn how to use it." Robin said quietly.

Luffy stared at them a little shocked, but then tried to speak. "B–But why are you telling me?" He asked.

Robin laughed a little, but it was done humorlessly, "Luffy, we know what it's like to have unwilling… intercourse. We just wanted to let you know that we were here for you, and that if you ever needed someone to understand, you could come to us." She said.

Luffy's mouth went dry, but his eyes became wet, as if all of the moisture in his mouth went to his eyes.

Nami saw this and hugged him, crying a little. "You didn't deserve it, Luffy." She said.

Robin hugged him too, "We're here, Captain-san, we're here." Was all she said.

Luffy sniffled softly, a few tears running down his cheeks uncharacteristically. But then again, he was uncharacteristic ever since he'd gotten back to his crew.

From outside the door Ace smiled, having burned a hole big enough for him to see through.

"Good…" A voice said softly from next to him.

Ace started and saw Sanji, who was looking through another eyehole in the door.

"What are you doing here?" Ace asked.

Sanji started too, then looked at Ace. "Because Nami-swan and Robin-chwan were in there… And I wanted to make sure that Luffy had eaten his soup." He said, only the first part a lie.

_Why hasn't any of the crew seen through Sanji yet? Well, he must've liked women before falling in love with Luffy, so maybe he's just doing a really good job of acting like himself before starting to love Luffy… Makes sense, but he really should admit he loves my baby brother soon, I'm starting to get restless with waiting. I think I'll have to step in soon._ Ace thinks, knowing the first sentence was a lie.

Ace decides to take a subtle/direct approach, feeling a little unsure of himself because he's never played match-maker before.

He knocks on the door, Sanji didn't leave though.

"Nami-san, Robin-san, can I talk to you outside?" He asks, the two had withdrawn from the hug and had started talking about random things to try to cheer up the mood.

The two looked at Luffy, who nodded, then stood up and went to him. Ace lightly pushed Sanji inside, closing the door.

"What is it you need, Ace-san?" Robin asks, Nami nodding with her.

"Sanji's in love with Luffy, and I need to find a way to get them together so Luffy can recover faster with someone to love him, and Sanji really needs to stop acting that he likes girls, it's been driving me crazy since Alabasta." Ace says, almost blurting it out. He knew that girls would be much better match-makers, so he'd figured that he'd ask for their help.

Nami was reeling, "Sanji? In love with Luffy!" She whisper-yelled in shock, knowing that the two were right behind the door.

Robin nodded, "I'd been expecting something like that, whenever Sanji goes into his 'gentleman-mode' his smiles never reach his eyes." She says.

Ace doesn't feel that weird spark he'd felt when he'd first met Robin, for some reason he feels that he should be thinking of Marco when he thinks of sparks. Wait, now he's thinking of kissing people… it's Marco!

_Oh my_, Ace thinks, realizing that he's somehow fallen in love with Marco.

"What is it, Ace-san?" Robin asked.

Ace shakes his head, "It's nothing. So, will you help me?" He asked.

Nami nodded, "Of course!"

"Yes, for Captain-san, he needs this." Robin said.

And that's how Ace managed to gain the help of two match-makers, maybe he should try to convince the rest of the crew so the process can go faster.

Decision made.

* * *

><p><strong>What, Ace? You're going to recruit the help of the rest of the crew? You've fallen in love with Marco (love this pairing, like the only pairing for Ace, in my opinion)?<strong>

**Have I given you another terribly short chapter that didn't get anywhere again?**

**Haha, so I did, gomen.**

**Have an AWESOMESAUCE day!**

**Serena-loves-Angst**


	8. Chapter 7

**I seem to only be able to write short chapters and update _super_ late -_-' Sumimasen, meena!**

**I hope you Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Zoro<span>

Zoro was just napping on the deck when he's grabbed and dragged into the girls' cabin, he startles, reaching for his swords when he realizes who'd grabbed him.

"What do you want?" He asks to Ace, Nami, and Robin. Ace looks at him determinedly, Nami grins, and Robin smiles mysteriously. Ace then apologizes before telling him what's going on. Zoro looks at them blankly, "I already knew." He tells them.

Nami looks at him exasperatedly, "Then why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my place." Zoro says simply.

"Well, it's my place to make sure that my little brother is happy. And he and Sanji-san need a little push in the right direction, so we're asking you to help us out." Ace says, being polite yet passionate.

Zoro looks at all of them, he knows that Nami and Robin feel the same. And if Robin, who usually doesn't do things unless she has a good reason to, is pitching in then he might as well too. That and Nami will probably use his debt to her as blackmail.

He sighs, "I might as well. Do you have a plan?" He asks.

"We're going to make some when we get the other crew-members," Nami answers.

"Until then you could think of a plan yourself if you want to, rather, I suggest it." Robin then says.

Ace nods his agreement, "That's a good idea. _Arigatou_, Zoro-san." He says, bowing.

"Mhm, now get going. You owe me 10,000 belli for being in here." Nami says, pushing him out.

"Stupid witch, I'm not giving you a single belli!" Zoro roars to her as he leaves. "Che," He says, then he looks thoughtful as he lies back down against the trunk of the tree. "A plan huh?" He thinks aloud, he smirks a little, thinking of the _perfect_ plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's hope the next chapter will come quicker ^.^'<strong>

**Bye!**


End file.
